Wizard School Campaign
The "Wizard School Campaign," lovingly named "Wizard School Life! (Dub)" on dndbeyond, is an all-wizards campaign featuring Woosh (an Air Genasi Conjuration Wizard), Grimoire (a Warforged Warmage), Gir Oblin (a Goblin Enchantment Wizard), Dobus (a Half-Orc Transmutation Wizard), and T'rissae Helviep (a Drow Illusion Wizard). What proceeds is everything the players currently know, and will be updated as the campaign progresses. Weston's School for Gifted Wizards Weston's School for Gifted Wizards (WSGW for short) is the college where the story takes place, and where the 5 main characters attend school. It is located within a mountain range, though not exactly on a mountain itself; it is instead located in the center of a circle of mountains and hills, with a small town surrounding it (the college being the center of the town). Though the details surrounding who built it and how it was built are a mystery, the earliest records of the school date back to around 100 years ago. Equally as mysterious is the school's headmaster, Bryce Weston. Almost nothing about him is known, and scholars debate whether or not he even exists at all, or if he is perhaps more than one person going under a single alias. History Not much is known of the school's early years, however, it is common knowledge that the college's very first graduate is an elven man named Phaendar Shiredove. Dr. Shiredove, after graduating, went on to revolutionize Illusion magic, and created many trademark Illusionary spells. This incredible wizard and former student of WSGW brought lots of attention to the school, and it wasn't long until enrollment spiked and the school began pumping out astonishingly talented mages. Their reputation began to precede them, and so they developed the two tests which they now require applicants to pass before they enroll. It is through all of this that the school became swiftly known as the best and most prestigious magic college in the nation. School Life Not much is known about how the school operates outside of the school; previous students of the school always refuse to give a lot of details, rumored to be due to a vow of secrecy they take before they're allowed to attend. However, the players know that the school operates much like your average magic school. Students are separated into classes based on the school of magic they wish to pursue, and professors of the given school of magic teach the class for that school. Regular students are not required to become masters at their craft, which takes 10 years of study, and may choose to leave the school after 7 years, when they will be considered knowledgeable enough to be experts. Outside of learning, students typically live off-campus, in the town surrounding the school or elsewhere. On-campus dorms are offered to students who have been enrolled for more than 7 years. The school typically provides basic spell components for educational purposes, but nothing more. The "Special" Program The players, however, are considered "special" students, though they are not aware of exactly what this entails, as they have never heard of it before as nothing about the school is advertised by the school itself. This "special" program apparently ignores the traditional separation of the magic schools and places students of differing schools into one classroom. The players did not sign up for any special program and are unaware of why they were picked to be included in it. These students are also given their own dorm rooms, despite being first-years.